


Anything

by sauciemel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written by SaucieMel<br/>Beta’d by DTGuttergirly</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Valentine’s Day is almost here. Nick normally plans something for him and Kelly but this year he tells Kelly it’s over to him and he can do anything he likes. Kelly takes that idea and runs with it planning everything perfectly. Read on to see what Kelly has planned.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>These characters don’t belong to me they belong to Abigail Roux </b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://s927.photobucket.com/user/sauciemel/media/pizapcom1078422550624236461392109920587_zpsa505cdd0.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

Standing in the shop looking around Kelly had such a grin on his face. He picked the odd few things up looking at them and putting them back. He found the things he wanted, and as he did he thought back onto what Nick had said a couple of nights before as they lay on the deck of his boat.

-

Kelly was curled around Nick as Nick smoked a blunt.

"It's Valentine’s day soon." Nick said as he breathed the smoke out. 

"Yeah I know, what you got planned this year Irish?" Kelly took the blunt. 

Nick looked down at Kelly. "Nothing."

Kelly coughed as he inhaled, as he was shocked. "What?"

"Calm down." Nick said. "I plan it all the time...but..."

Kelly set the blunt down. "I know, but I do offer."

"I know Kels, but I always say no. So this year, it's all yours. Anything you want goes...anything." Nick emphasised the ‘anything’.

"Anything?"

"Yeah. Anything at all, just no three ways."

"Like I would fucking share you." Kelly snorted. 

-

So that's why he was stood in a sex shop buying some new toys. As Kelly headed for the till, something caught his eye and he felt the smile spread across his face. Grabbing what he had seen he went and paid for the items.

~*~

Nick had been working a homicide case for the past few days so he hadn’t seen much of Kelly. They had chatted and Skyped but it wasn’t the same as him actually being there. They had talked about Nick transferring but Kelly said it made more sense for him to move to Boston, he had even found a place he could work. Similar to what he was doing now. Sure, he would miss the kids and people he worked with but there were other kids that needed help too. They hadn’t agreed on anything. So as it was, they spent as much time as they could together. Every weekend Kelly came down or Nick would go up. They took time off and just spent it on Nick’s boat. But these past few days had been hard.

Nick needed someone to offload to about this damn case. It had been a kid that had been killed. Kelly had gotten angry when Nick told him about it. “Why hit a kid? Why do that to them?”

Nick knew all too well what it was like to be hit as a kid and the other stuff he had stopped too. Not happening to him but happening to his two sisters. He still to this day slept with a bat next to his bed. But Kelly had been busy too. Valentines was approaching and Nick had no idea what Kelly had planned. All he knew was that he had to pack for the whole weekend. They were taking the boat out that is all Kelly had told him.

Sitting on his sofa Nick poured out a large scotch and downed it in one. He needed to crack this case before Valentine’s Day or any plans would be off. He had been told no time off until this asshole was caught.

-

Kelly got into his cabin a little after 3 in the morning. He had been called to the shelter late. A runaway had needed somewhere to go. So Kelly had made sure the kid had a hot meal in him, dry clothes and a bed. The kid had clung to Kelly from the moment he had gotten in the door. All the kids seemed to do that. Take to Kelly. He never knew why. 

Tossing his keys to the side as he hung his wet coat up and pulled his boots off. His jeans were like a second skin and were ice cold. Moving up the stairs to the main bathroom as he pulled his jumper and tee off. Even they had gotten wet; he needed a better coat. It was just as he had pulled his wet jeans off that his phone - which he had set to the side - shrilled into life. It was the ringtone he had set for Nick. Grabbing it. Something had to be up for Nick to call at this hour in the morning.

“Hey.” 

“Hey Kels.” Nick slurred.

“You’re drunk…on duty?” Kelly said as he leant against the sink.

“Not on duty at the minute.”

“No but you are drunk, why are you drunk…you don’t drink heavy on your own and it’s not a holiday anywhere you know of, so spill Irish.”

“It’s this case Kelly.”

Kelly swallowed, he knew this case was driving Nick insane. Anything that involved kids did, it did the same to him. “I know babe but you will get your guy.”

“He struck again Kels.”

“Jesus. Do you need me to come now?” Kelly said.

“I am at the station most of the time, you would be stuck in that shitty little flat I have.”

“Still I would be there for you to come home to.”

Nick loved the fact that Kelly would drop everything for him. “No its ok. I need to concentrate on this. He left this one alive. Smart kid played dead. We have DNA as…”

Kelly knew what Nick meant. “Good kid, you will get him Nick and then we can just go out on your boat for the whole weekend turn the phones off and just lose ourselves in each other.”

“I like that sound of that.” Nick said, Kelly always made him feel better.

“Now put the bottle back under the sink, pour out what’s left in your glass and drink coffee, shower and go get that asshole.”

“Aye Aye Doc.” Nick said.

Kelly laughed. “Hang up them I am naked and fucking freezing my balls off here.”

“Great I have something to do in the shower now. Why are you naked and freezing?”

“I took up naked night-time jogging.” Kelly said deadpan but smiled as he did knowing Nick couldn’t see him.

“You haven’t been sleep walking have you?”

“No Nicko. I got called to the shelter a kid needed a place and it’s raining and I was just about to get into the shower when you called.”

“Phew because naked jogging is better in the spring and summer.”

“I will remember that. Now go do my bidding.”

“God you are a bossy little fuck.”

“Yeah and you love that I am Irish.”

“I do. Love you Kelly.”

“Love you Nick.” Kelly said as the call ended.

~*~

It was the day before Valentine’s and Nick was sat at his desk. Kelly was coming up later that day. Whether Nick closed the case or not. Kelly wanted to be there. They had never not spent a Valentines together in all the years that they had been together. 

Kelly got off the plane and took a cab straight to Nick’s boat. He had a key to it, Nick had handed it over a while ago now. He headed down to Nick’s cabin and smiled as he set about preparing it for the next day.

-

Nick had gotten a text off Kelly saying he had arrived and was in the flat. 

Around 8pm that night, Nick walked through the door. “Doc?” he called out.

Kelly popped his head around a door. “Hey.”

Nick hung his coat up and took his holster off. “God you are a sight for sore eyes.” he kicked his shoes off and made a beeline straight for Kelly.

Stepping around the wall properly Kelly head for Nick as soon as they reached each other Kelly jumped up and wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist and his arms around his neck. “Missed you too.” he winked and then kissed him hard.

Nick held onto Kelly as he jumped into his arms he wanted to tell him something but the feel of his lips on him made him forget all about it.

Kelly broke the kiss but was still wrapped around Nick. He looked deep into those green eyes. “You’re late home.”

“Had to write up a report.” Nick said as he set Kelly down. 

“Not another kid?” Kelly said moving his hands to rest on Nick’s hips.

“No baby. We got the bastard.” Nick said smiling.

Kelly did a touchdown with his arms and then pulled Nick into a hug. “I told you you would.”

“Yeah you did, he was a cop Kels.”

“WHAT?” Kelly stepped back.

“Yeah, not long out of the academy either. Crooked cops piss me off. But we got him. He won’t hurt another kid.”

“Good, now come on let me feed you. You haven’t been eating.”

“You know me when I am working a case doc.”

“Yeah you gorge on fucking cookie dough, chips and beer.”

“Guilty. But what are we gonna eat?” Nick said as Kelly dragged him towards the kitchen.

“Pizza.” Kels said. “You didn’t think I had cooked did you?”

Nick laughed. “How about we take the pizza up with us?”

Kelly grinned as he grabbed the pizza box.

~*~

Nick felt sleep leaving him, he also felt Kelly’s arms still wrapped around him. Kelly was tucked behind him spooning. It always surprised him that he always ended up the little spoon and Kelly the big spoon as Kels was a short ass.

Kelly kissed Nick’s neck. “Morning.”

Nick turned in Kelly’s arms. “Happy Valentine’s baby.”

Kelly grinned and kissed Nick softly. “Do I get my usual Valentine’s breakfast?”

Nick rolled his eyes but smiled. “Course but then the day is yours.”

“Good, after breakfast and a shower we head to the boat.” Kelly said.

“Got you.” Nick threw the duvet back and climbed out the bed.

Kelly watched as Nick walked naked to the ensuite. He hoped Nick would go with his plans for the whole day and night. Nick had said ANYTHING after all.

-

Nick headed down in just his black sweats and a vest to cook Kelly’s breakfast. The man in question was having a shower. Nick was excited about what Kelly had planned for them that day. He had truly meant it when he said anything.

Tossing the pancake Nick started to hum along with the song that was on the radio.

Kelly had pulled on his jeans and nothing else. Padding barefoot across into the open planned lounge/diner and kitchen to see Nick with his back to him cooking. He could see the way the Celtic cross tattoo moved as Nick moved. 

“I can feel your eyes staring at my ass doc.”

“Was your back actually Irish.” Kelly said walking over to sit at the breakfast bar.

Nick turned around and set Kelly’s plate in front of him.

Kelly smiled as he saw the heart shaped pancake with red M&M’s arranged in a heart shape. “You are fucking amazing do you know that?” he said as he winked at Nick.

Nick just gave a smile as he grabbed his coffee and his own pancakes with syrup on them. “So, straight to the boat after we eat and dress?”

“Yeah but I need to blindfold you when we get there.” Kelly said around a mouthful of fluffy pancake and melted M&M’s

“Blindfold?” Nick said then shrugged.

Kelly nodded.

~*~

Kelly was sat in the passenger seat as Nick drove them to the Jetty where Nick’s boat was moored. “You wait here, don’t come on the boat.” Kelly said sternly as soon as Nick had parked.

“Ok I won’t.” Nick said as Kelly got out the car and almost ran down to the boat. Nick got out the car, grabbed his bag, and leant against the car waiting for Kelly.

Kelly came back out with a red blindfold in his hand. “You ready?” he asked.

Nick nodded.

“You sure you mean anything Nicko? Because as soon as I put this on you there is no going back, no safe wording on me.”

Nick reached out and took Kelly’s hands in his. “I meant it. Anything Kelly.” Nick closed his eyes ready for the blindfold.

Kelly raised himself up onto his tiptoes, kissed Nick, and then tugged his hair to make him put his head down so he could put the blindfold on. 

Slowly Kelly got Nick onto the boat, they had laughed as they tackled the stairs, Nick almost toppled once but Kelly had stopped him. Stopping at the bedroom door Kelly took a deep breath and pulled it open. “Take it off.” he whispered to Nick.

Nick reached up, removed the blindfold, and opened his eyes. “Holy shit.” he said and gasped as he took in all that Kelly had done.

The bed was dressed in what looked like red silk sheets. There were candles dotted around the place, not real ones those battery operated ones but gave off the same effect. The red video camera was set up on a tripod. That made Nick smile Kelly planned on recording this, that meant kinky shit.

“Is it ok?” Kelly asked.

Nick turned to Kelly. “It’s perfect.”

Kelly shoved Nick into the room more and closed the door. “Get naked then Nicko.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Nick said as he soon made short work of his clothes.

“Lay on the bed.” Kelly said pulling off his own clothes and then gathered his and Nick’s up.

Nick walked over to the bed and ran his hand across the sheets. They were silk.

“Quit fondling the bed. Lay on your stomach Lucky.” 

Nick climbed up on the bed and lay face down, the cool sheets feeling good on his skin. He had only slept on silk sheets once before, they had been black and with someone he didn’t want to be thinking of right now.

Kelly grabbed the massage oil from the dresser and walked over to the bed. “Need to secure you before we start.”

Nick turned his head. “Secure me?”

“Yeah.” Kelly placed the oil down and then reached for the spreader bar and handcuffs. “Your ass is mine O’Flaherty.”

Nick felt his cock twitch and he nodded Kelly in dirty kink mode was one of the hottest things ever but he had never gone this far before and he found he was liking it.

Kelly climbed onto the bed straddled over Nick’s bare ass as he placed one end of the cuffs on the bedstead leaving them to hang as he attached the spreader bar to Nick. Adjusting it so Nick was comfortable, Kelly then attached it to the cuffs. “You can turn in this but that’s about it. Lay there and enjoy this. You get to be bottom for the day.” Kelly said into Nick’s ear and nipped it as he moved off Nick.

Nick throbbed and hardened as Kelly whispered in his ear.

Kelly slowly set about massaging Nick from his toes to his fingers and everything in between. He knew Nick was hard as he has felt and saw him squirming. “Turn.” Kelly said.

Nick moved to his knees and flipped over landing on his back, which now gave Kelly a full view of his achingly hard cock.

“My, you are enjoying this aren’t you; guess I should take care of that before I carry on.” Kelly winked at Nick as he grabbed the remote for the camera and hit it to start recording.

“You are a dirty kinky bunny Kels.” Nick said his voice rough.

“That’s one of the things you love about me.” Kelly leant down and took Nick to the back of his throat in one go.

“Jesus Christ man.” Nick arched up.

Kelly didn’t let up as he sucked hard on Nick, teasing his balls as he did, he wanted this fast then he could carry on.

It didn’t take Nick long to shoot his hot load down Kelly’s throat, lying back on the bed panting as he did.

Kelly let a now soft Nick go. “Hmmmm god you taste fucking good Nick.”

“Let me taste.” Nick said with a growl.

Kelly moved up and kissed Nick hard, thrusting his tongue almost to the back of his throat. Breaking the kiss Kelly wiped his lips. 

Nick looked into Kelly’s eyes and they were a mix of brown, green, blue and grey. Sparkling and alive.

Kelly shifted off Nick and then pulled open the drawer in the bedside cabinet. “Now to add some toys.”

“Toys? You have been plotting haven’t you?”

Kelly pulled out a thick black cock ring and a butt plug. “Yeah I have, you said anything Nicko and I plan to anything all day!”

“Bring it on.” Nick winked.

Kelly glanced back into the drawer at the other thing he had bought but that was for later. Moving down to Nick’s now flaccid cock Kelly placed the ring on his cock and balls making sure it was on properly. Reaching for the massage oil Kelly started at the top this time. Slowly he headed from his arms down to his chest, pinching Nick’s nipples as he passed them bypassing his cock as he saw it start to swell.

Nick moaned out at Kelly’s touch this was one of the hottest things they had done and he knew Kelly was far from done.

After finishing at Nick’s feet Kelly glanced up to see how hard Nick was, the cock ring looked fucking good on him. “How bad do you want to be fucked Nick?”

Nick pulled at the spreader bar. “Badly Kels…so bad.”

Kelly wiped the excess oil down his own chest teasing his nipples as he did but never stopped looking at Nick.

Nick licked his lips; Kelly was in full tease mood.

“Well tough am not gonna fuck you…” Kelly pulled hard on his nipples letting a moan out as he did. “…yet.” Letting his now erect nipples be he walked back to the side of the bed and grabbed the lube out the draw and picked the butt plug up. It was curled at the end so it would hit that sweet spot inside Nick. Lubing the plug up Kelly looked at Nick. “Bring your knees up to your chest and spread them.”

Nick shifted a little on the bed, his sensitive skin so alight against the smooth sheets beneath him; he pulled his knees up and pulled them wide.

Kelly moved to kneel on the bed now he shifted so he was almost lay down as he sucked on Nick’s balls that were trapped in the cock ring, so full he knew Nick would blow big when he let him. Letting his balls go Kelly ran the tip of his tongue from Nick’s balls to the rim of his ass. Licking slowly round and round as he did.

“Fuck Kels…you are gonna make me explode.”

“You don’t cum till I tell you too.” Kelly growled as he slowly rimmed Nick, pushing his tongue in a little then pulling back out to lick the edge only to push his tongue back in. He could feel Nick pushing down on to his tongue, so Kelly brought the plug up to his asshole and moving his tongue out the way he slowly slid the plug inside him.

Nick moved his legs wider as he felt the plug enter him then Kelly’s tongue again until he was filled.

“Now…let your legs down.” Kelly said as he licked up Nick’s shaft. “Slowly baby.”

Nick did as he was told; this was amazing the feelings he was having at what Kelly was doing to him. The plug shifted inside him and he gasped as he felt it hit his P-Spot.

“Good isn’t it.”

“Fucking so good Kels.”

“I practiced with one of these and some beads all those years ago when you were taken from me.” Kelly straddled across Nick’s thighs.

Nick looked at Kelly; he had never told him how he had practiced. “No wonder you screamed my name if it felt anything like this.”

“It didn’t feel anything like this Nicko. All I had was the memories of that couple of days in the cabin.” Kelly spoke as he squirted lube into his hand and coated Nick’s cock as he spoke. “You making me cum that first time was the hottest thing ever.”

“I know Kelly. It never felt that way for me with anyone.” Nick moaned as Kelly slowly pumped him.

“Then when you pinned me to the wall, fuck bud that was hot as hell, I wanted you to fuck me so hard at that moment but you kept saying no.”

“I am rough as you know baby, I didn’t want to hurt you any more than you already were after being shot.” Nick said softly.

“I know Nick, I do. The feeling of your cum dripping off my ass was better than it dripping out my ass.” Kelly moved so his was hovering over Nick’s dick leaning down to kiss Nick he slid Nick inside him. That was where Nick belonged buried inside him. 

Nick pushed up and gasped as the plug moved. “Fuck.”

“Lay there and take it Irish I don’t want you going off too fast.” Kelly said against Nick’s lips as he slowly started to move his hips.

Nick didn’t know how much longer he could hold on as Kelly rode him. “Kels…fuck…”

Kelly dragged his blunt nails down Nick’s chest as he lost himself in riding Nick’s cock until he heard Nick. Opening his eyes he looked down to see Nick’s green eyes on fire. “Cum Irish, fill my ass up.”

Nick bucked up hard feeling how hot and tight Kelly was wrapped around his dick the plug hitting him in all the right places he he set up a rhythm pulling hard on the bar as he did.

Kelly moved fast on Nick wanting to feel him so bad so he clenched his ass around Nick.

As soon as Nick felt Kelly clamp his ass he let go with a loud scream of Kelly’s name arching up high, his feet planted flat on the bed.

Kelly lay on Nick’s chest, as Nick seemed to cum in his ass for hours.

Finally, Nick was spent and let his legs fall and relaxed into the bed, sweating and panting. That had been one if not the best orgasm he had ever had. “Kels…”

Kelly shifted on top of Nick. “Yeah.”

“…take that plug out now…fuck…” Nick didn’t move as if he did that plug was hitting his sweet spot.

Kelly reluctantly moved his hand down to Nick’s ass as he kissed Nick taking the plug out slowly.

Nick let a sigh of pleasure and relief out as Kelly dropped the plug to the floor.

Next Kelly reached over and undid the cuffs and the took the spreader bar off Nick.

“That was…why the fuck did we never do that before?” Nick smiled as he cupped Kelly’s face.

“Don’t know but we will be doing it again, but I aint done with you yet Nicko.” Kelly smiled.

Nick watched as Kelly’s eyes went from all colours to sparkling blue. “What more can you do to me?”

“I am gonna fuck your ass.”

Nick swallowed hard, he hadn’t bottomed in years, sure Kelly had fingered him loads of times and they used toys but he hadn’t been fucked by a real dick in a long long time and now that Kelly had uttered those words, he wanted nothing more than Kelly balls deep inside of him. 

Kelly reached for the lube, coating his aching cock adding the pre-cum to the lube. Dropping the lube onto the floor as he positioned his cock at Nick’s hole.

Nick wrapped his legs around Kelly’s waist as he pulled Kelly down for a kiss, this kiss was different. It was soft and gentle, full of love and passion it took Nick’s breath away.

Kelly pushed into Nick as they kissed, this was a first for Kelly, and he hadn’t fucked a guy before. It felt so different to a woman. It felt better and he was glad it was Nick.

Breaking the kiss Nick slid his arms up Kelly’s back and held onto his shoulders. “Take it slow baby.”

Kelly placed his forehead onto Nick’s as he pushed in slowly until he was balls deep. “Fuck that feels good.” Kelly whispered concentrating on not shooting his load.

“It does that doc, you can move you know.” Nick kissed at Kelly’s cheek.

“I know asshole, am concentrating on not blowing my load. I want to make this last. I may never get the chance to do this again.”

Nick looked Kelly deep in the eyes. “Trust me Kelly, we are doing this again.”

Kelly felt his heart stop for a moment then he kissed Nick, it was a hard passionate kiss, teeth clashing, tongues fighting and soft moans that was until Kelly started to move. Pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in.

Nick could feel himself come back to life as they kissed and Kelly fucked him. Pushing him in deeper with his heels Nick bucked up as he moved from kissing him to biting at that soft skin between neck and shoulder.

Kelly reached down and took Nick in his hand. He jacked him off hard and fast, it was mere seconds later that Nick’s name tore from Kelly’s lips as his orgasm washed over him.

Nick cried out with Kelly as he came in his hand and on his stomach.

Kelly was spent and lay flat on Nick a slick sheen of sweat covering them both as he felt Nick’s cum on his stomach. “Jesus…I didn’t know fucking you was that good.”

Nick laughed as he pulled Kelly into a hug. “If it’s as good as fucking you doc then I agree. You ok?”

Kelly kissed Nick’s chest and then looked up at him. “Never felt better. Why the fuck did we wait all these years for me to finally fuck you?”

“No idea I think you like taking it up the ass more than putting it up my ass.” Nick winked and smirked.

“That is true I do like it when you have me on my knees and you take me.” Kelly rolled so he slid out of Nick and lay facing him on his side.

“I love doing that to you Kels but…” Nick let his head fall.

Kelly tilted Nick’s head back up. “But what? Come on Nick this is me you know you can tell me anything.”

“…the last time I bottomed for someone I thought it was…”

“You thought he was the one?”

Nick nodded. “I had always topped but I don’t know how it ended up me being bottom, his charm I guess.”

“So how come he wasn’t the one?”

Nick looked at Kelly. “Because the dick only wanted to fuck me after that. Didn’t want to have an equal relationship. I didn’t want that. I told him it had to be give and take. He told me I was a shit lay, that when I fucked him he pictured someone else to get off.”

“What? Is he fucking dumb?”

“Well it knocked me and I told him we were done, he said we had been done for a while. He had been getting fucked elsewhere then coming to me to fuck me. I am glad I never went bareback with him.”

“Who the fuck is he? I am gonna kick his ass.” Kelly said he didn’t want to see that look in Nick’s eyes again.

“He is long gone.”

“Gone?”

“I looked him up after I got back after our first discharge. He had turned to crime and drugs and wound up fucking around with the wrong guy.”

“Am sorry Nick.”

“Don’t be.”

“No…what you just let me do means a lot. I love you and it’s a good job he aint around I would kick his ass. You are no shit fuck Nick; you are the best in all aspects.”

“Way to make my head swell.” Nick kissed Kelly.

Kelly laughed and then lay on Nick’s chest.

“I had to go through all that shit to get here, with you Kels. I wouldn’t change a second of it. Not one second.”

Kelly ran his fingers through the smattering of red chest hair. “Neither would I.”

“Not even taking a bullet for me?”

“Not even that, if I hadn’t of took that bullet we wouldn’t be here now.”

“That’s true; I thought you were dying that day. There was so much blood.” Nick closed his eyes. It was a vision he would never forget. All that blood.

“Hey come back Irish. I am here and am not going anywhere. You and me are forever Nicko.”

Nick opened his eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you then.”

“You would have been the one to put a bullet in the guys head.” Kelly said softly.

“Fucking too right.” Nick wrapped his arms around Kelly as they lay in the flickering of the candle light for a while.

“Nick…” Kelly said breaking the comfortable silence.

“Hmmm.” Nick said as he had begun lightly dosing.

“You remember when I said I would never get married again.”

“Yeah.” Nick said still hovering on the edge of sleep.

“I changed my mind.”

“Good.” Nick said as sleep was pulling him away.

Kelly took a deep breath. “You fancy getting married Nick?”

“Maybe later Kels.” Nick said then he opened his eyes. “Wait what?”

Kelly felt Nick tense up. This had been the wrong thing to ask. Kelly had always held back from asking him to marry him. Nick didn’t do commitment. “Nothing Nick go back to sleep.” Kelly said wishing he could take the words back.

“You ask me if I want to get married? Did you mean it?” Nick said moving to sit up rubbing his face to push sleep away.

“It don’t matter Nick.” Kelly lay where he was his eyes now closed.

“It fucking does matter. Did you mean it?” Nick said a little louder and more serious.

Kelly shot up almost hitting Nick in the face as he did until he was stood on the floor next to the bed. “Yes I meant it. I want to marry you. I know you don’t do commitment it’s why we don’t live together after all these years. You have your space. I just…the last few months I have thought about this.”

“Kelly calm down…I committed to you the moment you asked me to kiss you.”

Kelly stood there with his mouth open wide.

“I love you doc, it kills me when you have to go back to that cabin of yours and am stuck in this shitty flat. You said you didn’t want to get married ever again. So I never asked because of that. I’ve wanted to marry for so long but I was happy with the way we were.”

“Say that again.”

“Which part?” Nick smirked.

“The wanting to marry me part.”

Nick moved onto his knees. “I have wanted to marry you for so long Kels, really.”

Kelly cupped his face as he took another deep breath. “Then I ask once more Nick, do you want to marry me?”

Nick placed his hands on top of Kelly’s. “Yes I do Kelly. Do you want to marry me?”

“Too right I do. Did we just get engaged?” Kelly grinned.

“I do believe we just fucking did baby. I wish we had rings to seal it.” Nick said smiling as wide as Kelly was.

“Well…” Kelly said as he moved his hands and Nick let his drop. Reaching into the drawer Kelly pulled out two cock rings, one green with an N on and one that was a rainbow colours with a K on.

“You bought cock rings to propose with?”

“Yeah, I saw them and thought why the fuck not. We are both insane and this fits us. You get the one with the K on to show am yours and I get the other.” Kelly said sitting next to Nick.

Nick took the rainbow coloured one. “You know it’s insane but makes perfect sense.”

“I know right.” Kelly said holding the green one.

“Shut that damn camera off and let’s test these babies out.” Nick said giving Kelly that look that got him hard in the blink of an eye.

**Happy Valentine’s Day 2014 - The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentines 2014


End file.
